


The Angel Room: Makael Strategizes with Sam, Castiel, and Jack

by CatherineinNB



Series: The Angel Room [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enochian, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, Michael's Lance, Ramiel - Freeform, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineinNB/pseuds/CatherineinNB
Summary: After seeing the events of "The Spear," Makael isn't about to let Sam, Castiel, and Jack sacrifice themselves trying to save Dean.





	The Angel Room: Makael Strategizes with Sam, Castiel, and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> **_The Context:_ **   
>  Everything is changing.
> 
> _ The Angel Room  _ started as a way for seraphim Makael, a refugee from the  _ Supernatural  _ universe, to keep track of events after Michael’s arrival from Apocalypse World. 
> 
> Makael has always been good at keeping to herself. It’s why she survived the intra-angel conflicts after the Great Fall. So when Michael arrived and started tracking down angels, Makael decided that it was time to find a new universe to call home. Using the spell that, years ago, propelled the Winchesters into an alternate universe, Makael was ready to make a new life for herself in ours. A quiet life. A human life, much like the one she had lived after the Fall. 
> 
> Then she discovered  _ Supernatural _ .
> 
> She told herself it was boredom, that it was curiosity, that it was about immersing herself the very human phenomenon of fandom, which prompted her to start pulling characters into our universe for interviews after each new episode of Season 14 aired.
> 
> But now she’s realizing that it’s more than just interviews. It’s more than just about experiencing humanity through fandom. And it’s much, much more than simple curiosity. Makael is discovering that she  _ cares _ , which is a very disconcerting realization for an angel who’s always put self-preservation above all else. 
> 
> She worries about what’s happening to the people she’s interviewing. She’s preoccupied with their well-being and with their struggles. She cares about their survival.
> 
> Which, in her estimation, doesn’t bode well for her own.
> 
> What does this mean for  _ The Angel Room _ ? For Makael herself? As of yet, it’s all very unclear. The only thing that is clear?  _ Everything is changing.  _
> 
> **_The Setting:_ **   
>  A modern room, equipped with low pile, beige carpet, is well appointed. Along one wall runs a line of bookcases; along the opposite wall sits a comfortable, poppy-red couch with clean lines. Facing the couch is a set of dark brown leather chairs, with deep seats. In between is a glass-topped coffee table.
> 
> Beyond the seating arrangement is a wall of glass windows. Situated in front of the windows, a desk is sparsely equipped with a laptop and office supplies. Two metal chairs sit in front of the desk, with an office chair behind it.
> 
> The windows overlook a charming downtown scene that might be in the oldest section of Boston, or any other city of that sort along the East Coast.
> 
> Normally, all is neat and spare to the point of near-painfulness, with only the few decorations that dot the space to soften it. Today, however, the room is looking decidedly … festive. 
> 
> A miniature Christmas tree sits in one corner of the desk, decorated exclusively with  _ Supernatural _ memorabilia: a  _ KAZ 2Y5  _ license plate; a pewter moose and squirrel, and a replica of the Impala hang alongside black Christmas balls marked in silver with phrases like, “Hey! Assbutt!”, “Idjit,” and “Hello, boys.” The tree topper is dark-haired, blue-eyed, and sports a trenchcoat and black wings. Throughout the rest of the room, colored mini-lights have been strung, framing the bookcases and windows, wrapping around the lamps. A poinsettia sits next to the couch.

**_The Strategy Session:  
_ ** _ Makael is standing at the door, her palm bloody. It’s night, so the typical sigil, which is already traced on the door, stands out even more than it usually does. However, she is tracing additional symbols on the door, her face drawn as she chants in Enochian, her pupils flaring coldly blue with her grace. With a snarl indicative of the effort the magic is taking, she steps back to a safe distance, lifting her palm before her. Her power ignites the new symbols as the last of the words are drawn low and rasping from her throat. _

_ The door slams open with a bang and a gust of air, and, one after another, Jack, Castiel and Sam stumble through as if propelled forward, looking disoriented and bedraggled. Castiel’s face is still covered with blood. _

**Sam:** What the hell—  
 **Jack:** [ _blinking dazedly_ ] … Makael?  
 **Castiel:** [ _takes in the room at a glance as the door slams shut behind them; fixes a fierce glare upon Makael; turns and grabs the handle; yanks the door open again_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _throws her hand out in front of her again and speaks a curt phrase in Enochian; the door slams back shut and the handle sparks orange; when Castiel tries it again, the handle doesn’t budge_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _his voice low and gravelly with command_ ] Open the door. We need to get back. _Now.  
_ **Makael:** [ _swallows, says quietly_ ] No. You need to hear me out first.  
 **Sam:** [ _with a look of disbelief_ ] Makael, we don’t have time for this. Michael has Dean. _Again._ And he just—he’s unleashing his forces, _right now—  
_ **Makael:** No, he’s not.  
 **Jack:** [ _as Sam and Castiel exchange a glance_ ] … what are you saying?  
 **Makael:** I’m saying I’ve worked a different spell this time. I’ve pulled you out of _time_ as well as your dimension. Which means you _have_ time _.  
_ **Sam:** [ _incredulous_ ] What? [ _turns to Castiel; indicates the door with his chin_ ] Cas? Is she telling the truth? Is that even possible?  
 **Castiel:** [ _looks at the markings on the door more closely; his brow furrows, and he traces a finger lightly just over the surface of two sigils; he turns and fixes Makael with a questioning look, before stating, finally_ ] I believe she is.  
 **Sam:** [ _looking back and forth between Castiel and Makael_ ] … how?  
 **Castiel:** [ _scowls at Makael before turning grimly to Sam_ ] I’ve never seen anything like it before. It _is_ angelic magic. Enochian blood magic. But she’s taken different elements of traditional spells and combined them to make something … new.  
 **Sam:** [ _to Makael_ ] So what you’re saying is, when we go back through that door—?  
 **Makael:** You’ll end up right when and where you left. _If_ that’s what you decide to do.  
 **Sam:** [ _tightly_ ] You’re sure?  
 **Makael:** [ _without hesitation_ ] Yes. Michael won’t even realize you’ve been gone.  
 **Sam:** [ _throws hands up in the air_ ] Then I suppose we have all the time in the world for a freaking _interview.  
_ **Makael:** That’s not—I didn’t bring you here for a stupid interview.  
 **Sam:** Then what are we here for? Because I just lost my _brother_ to that … _monster—_ all over again _._ [ _face twists with rage and grief_ ]  
 **Jack:** Sam … [ _reaches up and touches his arm_ ] We’ll get him back.  
 **Sam:** [ _looks down at Jack with hopelessness on his face, before he forces something that passes for a smile_ ] Of course we will.  
 **Makael:** Sit. [ _points to the chairs; pulls water bottles from a drawer as Jack walks slowly over to the couch and settles down on the far end cross-legged, like it did before_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _perches on the edge of one of the leather chairs; deftly catches the bottle of water Makael tosses his way_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _shakes head_ ] I’m not sitting. [ _paces, reluctantly accepts the water bottle that Makael presses wordlessly into his hand before she joins Jack on the couch, passing him the last bottle_ ]  
 **Jack:** [ _cracks the bottle open and drinks greedily, his eyes large and taking in all the dynamics in the room_ ]  
 **Castiel:** Why are we here?  
 **Makael:** [ _fixes him with an icy glare_ ] Oh, I don’t know, so that Michael doesn’t slaughter you where you stand? Just a thought.  
 **Jack:** [ _observationally_ ] I didn’t know you were capable of sarcasm. Cas says it’s a learned trait among angels.  
 **Sam:** [ _still pacing; snaps_ ] Not helpful, Jack.  
 **Jack:** [ _a chastened look of hurt flashes across his face; busies himself by taking a sip of water_ ]  
 **Makael and Castiel:** [ _both glare at Sam; whose face falls_ ]  
 **Sam:** Sorry, Jack, I just—  
 **Jack:** It’s all right. [ _flashes an understanding smile in his direction_ ] You’re upset. We’re … all upset. [ _swallows hard, takes another sip of water, his knuckles white around the bottle_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _turns to Makael_ ] So you saw the … episode of _Supernatural_ that deals with us confronting Michael?  
 **Makael:** Yes. It ended with the … snap.  
 **Sam:** Which is what had just happened when you pulled us out.  
 **Makael:** [ _warily_ ] Right. I—you should know that time doesn’t always sync properly between there and here. The episode with the comic book store, David Yaeger? Most of it took place on Halloween in your world, but it aired here the evening of November 1st. The events from the most recent episode take place on Christmas Eve, but Christmas Eve doesn’t happen for days here. I hoped at first that meant that I’d be able to reach you ahead of time, give you a warning, but no matter what I did, every portal I forged here opened on the night of December 24th in your world. Different places I could manage, but always the same hour, same minute, same second. Every time. I went in, would try to change things, portal back out, and when I tried again, we’d still all be stuck in that same moment in time. Nothing would have changed.  
 **Sam:** [ _impatiently_ ] So … ?  
 **Makael:** So, I couldn’t warn you, and I couldn’t change the time when I arrived. But that gave me the idea to see if I could do other things with time. Going forward and back through time—real time travel? Too much juice for someone like me. But taking _you_ out of a moment in time there while time moves on here—and getting you back again? _That_ I was able to figure out how to do.  
 **Castiel:** I still don’t understand …  
 **Makael:** I can get you out of there. I mean, I already have, but I can keep you out of there. Get you safe. Drop you off in another location at the same point in time. All I’d need to do is close that portal [ _nods in the direction of the door_ ] and open another one—back to Lawrence, maybe. The Bunker is warded, so I can’t get you inside, but I can get you close—  
 **Sam:** We’re not going back to the Bunker. We’re not leaving Dean.  
 **Makael:** [ _flatly_ ] It’s not Dean you’d be leaving.  
 **Sam:** [ _nostrils flare_ ] I am not leaving my _brother_ trapped _again_ by Michael in his own frigging body. There’s no discussion to be had here. Send us back.  
 **Makael:** The egg is melted. The staff is destroyed. _How_ are you going to help Dean, Sam?  
 **Sam:** [ _shoves hand through hair as he halts his pacing; faces Makael squarely from behind the unoccupied of the two leather chairs_ ] I don’t know! It—it doesn’t matter. I’m _not_ leaving him. [ _sudden tears crop up behind his lashes, and he blinks them away in frustration_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _turns from watching Sam carefully to face Makael_ ] With the egg and the spear destroyed, the only other option we had was the possibility of trapping Michael. Bobby had angel cuffs that he was working on …  
 **Makael:** [ _eyes widen in recognition_ ] Right. I’d forgotten about those. You mentioned them before you all split up to get the egg and the spear. Do you have them on you?  
 **Castiel:** [ _reaches into his right pocket, pulls out a pair of nondescript metal cuffs_ ] Yes.  
 **Makael:** [ _lets out a breath_ ] Okay. Okay, that must be what the preview was all about.  
 **Jack:** [ _curiously_ ] … preview?  
 **Makael:** [ _nods_ ] Yeah, at the end of every episode that airs, we get a preview for the next one. Like a teaser of what’s to come.  
 **Sam:** [ _eyes widen as he realizes the implications_ ] So, basically … that means you get a glimpse into our future?  
 **Makael:** Yes. Exactly.  
 **Sam:** [ _comes around the chair_ ] So what did it show? [ _sits in much the same attitude as Castiel, perched on the edge of the seat; his legs are so long that his knees bump the glass coffee table_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _gestures at the cuffs_ ] Those, for one. On Michael’s wrists. He’s wearing different clothes, but Castiel’s face is still bloody. So it’s obviously still the same scene—a close moment in time—and you obviously try them.  
 **Sam:** Do you—is there a way for _us_ to see this preview?  
 **Makael:** Yeah. Yeah, of course. [ _pops up from sofa; grabs laptop from desk, then comes back over, flipping open the screen and logging in as she takes a seat on the arm of the chair where Sam is sitting; Jack scoots over to watch as she pulls up YouTube_ ] It’s only 20 seconds long, so … [ _hits play_ ]  
 **Sam, Castiel and Jack:** [ _watch, exchange glances after it’s done_ ]  
 **Sam:** … what the fuck is up with that music?  
 **Makael:** [ _winces_ ] Yeah. Kinda doesn’t fit the tone of what’s actually going on.  
 **Sam:** [ _shakes head as if to clear it_ ] Play it back again?  
 **Makael:** [ _nods, hits restart; rewinds, pauses, replays as the others direct her for the next couple of minutes; finally states_ ] It looks to me like you end up using the rig that Toni Bevell put together to help you get your mom back, after she was brainwashed.  
 **Sam:** Yeah, that’s exactly what that looks like.  
 **Castiel:** And those _are_ the cuffs.  
 **Jack:** It kept showing a bar? Is it in Dean’s head?  
 **Makael:** Yes. I think so. There was a flash of that in this episode as … as Michael was taking over Dean. And Jensen—he’s the actor who plays Dean over here, Jack—said something at the most recent _Supernatural_ convention about how he was excited because there was going to be a big, epic bar fight scene coming up, but he couldn’t give details. So the bar must be significant in whatever’s happening next. I think that may be where he’s hiding out—to protect himself from Michael.  
 **Sam:** That’s—that’s actually really good. Really helpful.  
 **Makael:** [ _closes laptop, places it on the coffee table_ ] May I see the cuffs, Castiel? I’d like to examine the spellwork. [ _holds out hand_ ]  
 **Castiel:** Yes, of course. [ _hands them over_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _takes them back over to the sofa; touches the metal, her fingertips lighting up with her grace_ ]  
 **Jack:** [ _in a perplexed tone_ ] … was Michael wearing different clothes than Dean?  
 **Makael:** [ _glances up_ ] He totally was. There are a few people on Twitter that think the snap is a red herring; that all it’s gonna do is change his outfit. [ _looks back down, mutters_ ] I kinda doubt we’ll be so lucky. [ _after a moment_ ] Bobby did good work. These cuffs are strong. But I think I can make them stronger. Remember Michael’s lance, the one that Ramiel had?  
 **Castiel:** [ _murmurs, with irony_ ] Not exactly going to forget it.  
 **Makael:** Ramiel said its power lay in the runework. And it was forged by our Michael to kill another archangel—Lucifer. Castiel and I don’t have the power to forge a weapon that would kill an archangel, but what if we could use some of the runework from the lance to strengthen these cuffs? Use _our_ Michael’s spellcraft against _this_ Michael?  
 **Sam:** But we don’t have the lance anymore. It was destroyed.  
 **Makael:** [ _grins_ ] Pass me the laptop? [ _takes it and pops the top back open; explains_ ] Season 12, episode 12: “Stuck in the Middle With You.” [ _pulls up Netflix; scrolls through season 12_ ] There’s a scene where Crowley gives the lance to Ramiel, and when Ramiel examines it the runework lights up. It won’t be all of it, but it will give us a hint as to how Michael spelled the lance: a frame of reference.  
 **Sam:** [ _stares, dumbstruck_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _triumphantly_ ] There. Here it is. Castiel, come take a look and tell me what you think … ?  
 **Castiel:** [ _comes to sit next to Makael; examines the screen as she plays and pauses the video; the two of them talk quietly, discussing what the runes and their combination mean; what might be helpful; what can be discarded_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _pulls up several volumes of angelic lore on her laptop for comparison and ideas_ ]  
 **Sam:** [ _joins them on couch, peering over Makael’s shoulder, and soon it’s all four of them tossing ideas back and forth, until finally_ ] … I think we’ve got it. [ _lets a flabbergasted smile trace across his face as he looks at Castiel, who nods back at him_ ] You … wanna do the honors, Makael? You’re the one that figured this all out.  
 **Makael:** [ _cautions_ ] It may still not work long-term. Michael will be fighting to get loose the whole time, even if he doesn’t look like he is. And he _is_ more powerful than our Michael ever was.  
 **Sam:** I know. But I think this is the best shot we’ve got.  
 **Makael:** [ _takes a breath_ ] Okay. Then, let’s do this. [ _focuses her attention back on the cuffs, flexes her fingers as her eyes flare blue with her grace; begins chanting in Enochian as she traces her index finger over the surface of the metal. Sam and Jack watch in fascination as blue light follows the touch of her fingers, marking the metal and leaving it glowing with an icy white-blue light. After several minutes, each of the two cuffs, and every link in the chain that binds them together, is covered in glowing blue symbols; the light flares brighter as she continues to chant, and then, abruptly, disappears, as do the marks, leaving the metal smooth and unremarkable-looking once again. Makael lets out a breath, and lists slightly to the right for a moment before catching herself_ ] It’s done. Brother, would you mind checking it? Making sure that everything is sound?  
 **Castiel:** Gladly. [ _takes the cuffs; his own eyes flare that colder, brighter shade of blue as he examines them; he flashes her a brief smile as the light in his eyes fades_ ] Yes, the spell has set successfully. He may still break out, but he’ll have a much harder time of it. [ _slips the cuffs back into his coat pocket_ ] We should be going. Keeping the portal open while doing this kind of magic—I can see the strain it’s putting on your grace, Sister. [ _rises to his feet, and the others follow suit_ ]  
 **Sam:** I owe you an apology. [ _the crease between his brows is deep as he looks down at Makael; he rests a hand lightly on her shoulder_ ] You’ve helped us hugely. This … may make all the difference. Thank you.  
 **Makael:** [ _ducks head shyly_ ] I’m glad I could do _something_. Finally.  
 **Jack:** [ _frowns_ ] You’ve already helped us, Makael. Helped _me._ … don’t forget that.  
 **Makael:** [ _a soft smile turns up the corners of her mouth_ ] Thank you, Jack. [ _turns to Castiel_ ] Your injuries—  
 **Castiel:** —are not sufficient to interfere with my ability to confront Michael. Don’t drain yourself further.  
 **Makael:** [ _rolls eyes; takes two steps forward and reaches up to place two fingers on Castiel’s forehead_ ] Like I’m really going to let you go back into battle with a possible concussion, Brother. [ _light flares gold momentarily around her fingers, and a hum of energy fills the air_ ] There. Good to go. [ _gives him a cocky smile_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _shakes his head before he wraps his arms around her in a brief hug_ ] Thank you, Sister. For everything.  
 **Makael:** [ _nods solemnly; swallows hard_ ] I was wondering … perhaps I could go with you—  
 **Castiel:** [ _vehemently_ ] No. [ _adds, more gently_ ] I won’t let you put yourself at that kind of risk. You aren’t trained—you have even less experience in battle than Jack.  
 **Jack:** Hey! [ _slants an offended look at Castiel_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _affectionately, in Jack’s direction_ ] And I have a hard enough time with him being in the thick of things, even though he’s proven himself capable.  
 **Jack:** [ _entire face brightens as he smiles at the compliment_ ]  
 **Castiel:** [ _returning his attention to Makael_ ] You’ve done enough, Sister. Let us go back. We’ll do the rest.  
 **Makael:** [ _holds Castiel’s gaze for a long moment, then nods again; speaks a word of Enochian, and the orange light holding the handle shut disappears; murmurs_ ] You can go through, now. Don’t die. [ _her tone is lighthearted, but the smile she casts in their direction is lopsided_ ]  
 **Sam:** We won’t.  
 **Castiel:** [ _opens the door; the wind returns as Sam strides through and Jack follows; Castiel glances back at Makael and nods once before he walks through; as soon as the door closes behind him, the light burning the sigils stutters and disappears_ ]  
 **Makael:** [ _sways in place; catching herself with an elbow on the nearest bookshelf; after a moment straightens resolutely and plucks the hawk’s feather from the shelf. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a vial of shining blue plasma: her own, siphoned-off grace_ ] All right. Time for a power up. [ _pours the grace over the feather, which flares brightly gold; she smiles in satisfaction; murmurs_ ] Glad I figured that out. [ _Reaching for her boot knife, she cuts her palm again, dips the feather in the blood, and sets the spell in motion for a normal portal; when she’s done she tucks the feather in her pocket and stares resolutely at the door. She goes to the desk, and opens the same drawer that held the water bottles; this time she pulls out a silver angel blade, which she grips tightly in her left hand, and a sheathed machete, which she straps to her right thigh. Approaching the door, she says quietly_ ] Okay. Cathedral on Oak Street in Kansas City, you’re about to have an angel join you for Christmas Eve mass. And hopefully stop a werewolf. [ _takes a steadying breath; opens the door and steps through to the other side, closing it firmly behind her_ ]

_ Silence descends over the Angel Room. The multicolored lights continue to twinkle, casting their beams over the Christmas tree ornaments and the small angel that tops the tree.  _

_ The sigil fades, burns to nothing. _

_ Makael does not return. _

**END SCENE.**


End file.
